


basically

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael: still miss u tho :(((</p><p>calum: miss you too mikey</p><p>[ the one where calum switches schools and michael is in love ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .1

calum: hey mikey, how's school?

michael: fuck u

calum: ;)

michael: im serious

michael: its hell without u here :(

michael: why did u have to switch school again?

calum: my mom was concerned that public school wasn't changeling me enough, and a family friend is a main staff at this private one said she could get me in.

michael: ur so far :(((

calum: dude we moved 20 minutes away. i'm with you nearly every weekend.

michael: i know :(((

michael: still miss u tho :(((

calum: miss you too mikey


	2. .2

michael: fuckin ash is sick today im dyyyyyyin

calum: haha when is he not sick though like ??

michael: truuuuu

michael: i haaaavvveee noooooo frrriiieeennndddsss heeerrrreee

calum: make some?

michael: btch no

michael: who do u think i am

calum: well then it's your fault :p

michael: fuck u

calum: ;)))

michael: ahdhfkhejdjfbdis

michael: no

michael: u nasty

calum: D:

michael: >:D

calum: you suck

michael: more dick than u

calum: :o

michael: ;))))))))

calum: i have to go

calum: bye mikey

michael: bye cal :(


	3. .3

calum: michael?

calum: are you okay?

calum: i saw the picture ash posted of you on facebook.

calum: you look fucking wrecked.

calum: have you been sleeping?

calum: have you been eating?

calum: mikey

michael: im fuckign fine cal

michael: just a lil stressed

calum: you sure? you know i'm always here for you.

michael: i kno. luv u cal gtg study

calum: love you too mikey. bye.


	4. .4

calum: hiya mikes!

michael: hi

calum: so, my bud luke got TOTALLY wrecked.

calum: he was trying to impress this girl by doing some trick on this ugly skateboard we found in the trash the other night.

calum: and he fucking went face first into the ground.

calum: god it was sooooo good

michael: haha

calum: ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

michael: ur a weeb

calum: (╥_╥)

calum: (个_个)

calum: (┳Д┳)

calum: ╥﹏╥

michael: STOP

calum: ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ

michael: FUCKIGN BYE

calum: ಥ_ಥ


	5. .5

calum: mikey!!!

calum: mikes?

calum: michael gordon clifford where are you

calum: dude come on

calum: bro

calum: dudebro

calum: broski

calum: ):

calum: ))):

calum: ))))))):

michael: ay yo btchass chill

michael: im busy rn

michael: skype l8r

michael: @ 7

calum: okay

michael: gtg

calum: bye. love you.

michael: luv u 2


	6. .6

michael: im sry

calum: fuck you.

calum: it's 1am and you never fucking skyped me.

calum: you fucking douchbag.

michael: sorry cal

calum: i was so fucking worried about you.

calum: i thought something happened to you.

calum: 6 FUCKING HOURS MICHAEL

calum: I WAITED SIX HOURS

calum: AND NOTHING

michael: sorry

calum: is sorry all you got?

michael: yea

calum: fuck you.


	7. .7

michael: hi calpal

michael: come on calum

michael: its been a week

michael: i miss u !!!

michael: wtf btch!!!!!!

michael: answer me!!!!!!!!

michael: D:

michael: D':


	8. .8

michael: r u still mad 

michael: ????????????


	9. .9

michael: im sorry calum

michael: luv u

michael: ❤❤❤

calum: love you too mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways quick few updates bc im in a shitty rly stressed place rn


	10. 1.0

michael: cal im sry 4 not calling u

calum: it's okay mikes, im over it now.

michael: still

michael: i feel shitty

calum: honestly

calum: you should

calum: but i forgive you now

calum: alright?

michael: alright

calum: maybe alright will be our always ❤❤❤

michael: shut up hoe

calum: ❤❤❤


	11. 1.1

ashton: hey

ashton: have u seen mikey?

ashton: he didn't show up to school & his mom said he left for it

ashton: its been 3 hours we r freaking out

calum: shit.

calum: i'll try to reach him

calum: fuck.

ashton: thanks man


	12. 1.2

calum: mikey where are you?

calum: please answer

calum: everyone is so fucking worried

calum: michael please


	13. 1.3

calum: ashton he's fine

calum: he just showed up at my house

calum: his phone died on the way

calum: he's going to stay here for awhile

calum: like a few days

calum: tell his mom

calum: thanks


	14. 1.4

michael: im sry

calum: it's okay mikey

calum: you just had us worried

calum: also stop hogging the blankets

calum: D:

michael: >:D

michael: cuddles D:

calum: okay i'm gonna turn around give me a second

michael: u just kneed me in the ass!!!

michael: D:

calum: you liked it ;)

michael: U DIRTY SINNER!!!

calum: just turn around so i can fucking snuggle the shit out of you

michael: coming :D

calum: your nose is fucking cold in my neck, dick

calum: night mikes x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they were back to back @ first in calum's bed and they turned to face each other and mikey shoved his face in cal's neck and the texts abt that were sent after mikey put his phone down in case it didn't make sense??? idk this might have been more confusing.


	15. 1.5

michael: morning

calum: hey babe

calum: sorry i left you i had to go to school.

calum: is it cool if luke comes over after? he really wants to meet you.

michael: that's cool but y

calum: i totally *don't* talk about you all the time...

michael: :D

michael: luv u!!!

calum: love you too mikes

calum: see you in a bit!

calum: ❤


	16. 1.6

michael: omg ashy

michael: cal has this rly hot friend

michael: named luke

michael: and he is totally ur type ;)

ashton: uh i don't think u know my type...

michael: hoe look @ my snap story

ashton: fuck

ashton: he's hot

michael: TOLD U BTCH!!!

ashton: is he gay?

michael: no

ashton: wtf then mikes

michael: luke is bi

ashton: fuck u

michael: i gave him ur digits

ashton: i love u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in awhile and this chapter sucks ive been having a hard time lately


	17. 1.7

luke: Hi is this Ashton?

ashton: yep

luke: Hey! It's Luke, Calum's bud?

ashton: oh heyyy

luke: Nice to meet you!

ashton: u too lmao

luke: Haha.

ashton: so....

luke: Quick q.

ashton: shoot?

luke: Are Mikey and Calum a thing?

ashton: nah. just close.

luke: OK. Acted like boyfriends.

luke: Would love to act like that with you.

ashton: omfg

luke: ;)


	18. 1.8

ashton: fuk u calpal

calum: what?

ashton: lucas is so sweet and hot why did u hide him from me??????

calum: lol

ashton: HMMMM??? WHY CALUM HOOD WHY??????

calum: well you have him now so i don't think it matters...

ashton: no thanks to u >:v

calum: :o

ashton: >:^(

calum: ಥ_ಥ

ashton: jk lov u 

ashton: if u got any good pics of luke tho.......

ashton: hmu......

calum: i'll take a good shoot of his ass for you went i see him next 

ashton: u r heaven sent


	19. 1.9

michael: i dont wanna go home :(

calum: its been almost a week mikes

calum: you have too

michael: but :(

calum: come on

calum: it's only Friday

calum: we have two more days

michael: i want more than 2 days!!!!!!

michael: fuck i wanna spend everyday w/ u cal

calum: i know mikes and it sucks

calum: but you need to go back to school and your mom must be missing you

michael: but if i go back then u will b missing me

calum: always am, bud

michael: fine.

michael: :(

calum: i'm picking up a movie for when i get home

michael: labyrinth?

calum: of course. know how you love bowie's Bludge

michael: EW SHUT UP

calum: lmao ;)

michael: fuck u

calum: ;)

michael: HHHHHH

michael: popcorn and cuddles included??? :o

calum: you know it

michael: i so have heart eyes for u


	20. 2.0

michael: tf r u

calum: downstairs sorry you were sleeping and i didn't want to wake you

michael: !!!

michael: dude its our last day 2gether tf why didnt u wake me

calum: mikes please

calum: i know you have sleeping problems and sleeping half the day away is probably good for you

michael: spending time w/ u is good for me...

calum: then get down here :)

michael: comin btch :D


	21. 2.1

michael: i fucked up ashton

michael: i kissed him

michael: i fucking kissed calum


	22. 2.2

calum: luke

calum: michael kissed me

calum: he fucking kissed me


	23. 2.3

ashton: wait what

ashton: u kissed him and u fucked up???

ashton: he reacted badly??!?!?

michael: he pushed me away and ran back 2 his car

michael: i have nvr seen someone drive so fast

ashton: fuck dude

ashton: r u ok?

ashton: has he contacted u?

michael: no and no

ashton: im coming ovr

michael: ok


	24. 2.4

luke: Okay. 

luke: Did you kiss him back?

calum: no!!!

calum: i was so caught of guard luke

calum: i just

calum: ran? 

calum: and drove away

luke: Dude, he's your best friend.

luke: Don't you think that was a bit harsh?

calum: shut up

calum: i know i kind of over reacted

calum: but he just fucking kissed me

calum: mikey fucking kissed me

luke: Yeah kind of got that.

luke: Text him. Maybe?

calum: no

luke: You're so...

calum: I KNOW


	25. 2.5

michael: please

michael: please pick up ur fucking phone

michael: im begging u calum


	26. 2.6

_seven_ _missed_ _calls_ _from_ _michael_ _._


	27. 2.7

calum: hi mikey

_unsent_


	28. 2.8

ashton: mikey wont stop crying

luke: Calum won't talk to anyone.

ashton: ugh!!!

ashton: why wont he just call mikey back!!!

ashton: im getting pissed!!!

luke: I tried to convince him, but he wasn't having any of it. :(

ashton: guess im gonna have to kick his ass into shape >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what's even going on with this story anymore but one day it will all fall into place lmao


	29. 2.9

_incoming call from: ashton_

 

calum hit accept.


	30. 3.0

calum: hey

michael: fuck off


	31. 3.1

_incoming call from: calum_

michael hit decline.


	32. 3.2

calum: mikey please

calum: i miss you

calum: i'm sorry


	33. 3.3

calum: mickemeye palwcevse ei am a sos scared i dodjt. know what tot do im sos sosrr and varegd mikey plales i cant sleepe oor eatt or vrehaee im cyrirngff pela se

this number has been disconnected.


	34. 3.3

calum: mickemeye palwcevse ei am a sos scared i dodjt. know what tot do im sos sosrr and varegd mikey plales i cant sleepe oor eatt or vrehaee im cyrirngff pela se

this number has been disconnected.


	35. 3.5

luke: Please tell me you've hear from Calum!!!!!

ashton: no is he okay?????

michael: lol why would i

michael: i blocked him liek

michael: 2 nights ago lol

luke: Why???

ashton: dude tf??

michael: luke u kno what he did

luke: Boo fucking who man! He didn't kiss you back, and needed time to think. You're being a selfish asshole. He's been fucking missing for two fucking nights and all you seem to care about is that you got rejected. Grow up.

ashton: babe calm down

luke: No! My best friend has been a fucking mess because of this shit! You of all people should understand how he deals, how he gets. But you were too blinded by your own agenda! You might be okay with your sexuality, but that doesn't mean he's come to terms with his. You make me sick. If Calum is fine I don't want to to fucking speak to him.

michael: fuck u

ashton: am i out of the loop?

luke: Baby call me, and I'll explain everything, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnx luke u finally pullin thru
> 
> tumblr: cobracamjunior

**Author's Note:**

> im writitng another malum bc im trash
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ uncensoredzayn  
> 5sos twitter: calumsboyfrend


End file.
